Finding The Purpose
by KrindleKurst
Summary: Zoey must survive with Bill, Louis, and Francis in the apocalyptic world filled with zombies. Follow her as she travels through this wasteland and discover why she must survive... For her sake, and the whole world's. Zoey X Francis. Rated T for language and gore.
1. Where It All Begins

I was sitting in my dorm room watching the hundredth horror film in a row, ignoring the clock and my obvious obligations to my classes.

Then I heard the alarm.

It seemed like there were three of these a day, always loud and never ending. I sighed and clicked the TV off, then lumbered over to the door to grab my red sweatshirt and then out into the hallway. Outside the students were all gathered in small mobs attempting to talk over the sound of the alarms. Several minutes later, the alarms clicked off and everyone started heading back towards the doors.

"WAIT!" A voiced yelled over the crowd. The Vice President of our school was standing on top of a large flower box, waving his hands in the air. "Can I have your attention! I am sure that you are all sick of these fire alarms, but we need to be safe. No doubt all of you have heard about incidents on the news."

Murmurs spread across the crowd like wildfires, some individuals exchanged worried glances. I had no idea, the majority of these days I had spent either studying or watching movies… A college student has no time for the news.

"There is no need to worry, we just want to be cautious. Thank you for your time."

And with that the students began swarming through the doors to get back to their rooms or classes. Curiosity began to bubble within me, but I soon shrugged it off. It always seemed like there was going to be another attack, another bombing, another deadly disease spreading across our country. Why worry about it, right?


	2. The Outbreak

-One Week Later-

Boy, I couldn't be anymore wrong. Classes officially stopped a few days ago, there were more and more reports of flu-like symptoms and students either headed home or holed up in their dorm rooms. I had done the latter, preferring Horror flicks than insane traffic and hoards of cars packing the roads.I had called my folks several times but the line was always dead. Hopefully they were safe…. I could not think about the other possibilities right now.

During the my third horror movie that day I got up to grab some food. It then became blatantly obvious that I was all out of food after checking the fridge several times. I had been putting off picking up groceries, so it seemed like today was a good day to get out. As I stepped out of the door, an uneasy feeling crawled down my spine… After a short pause, I went back into my dorm room and retrieved my M1911 pistol from top drawer of my nightstand.

My dad bought this for me as a going away to college present and at the time I thought it was a little over the top.

He explained to me over and over again, always saying "I want my girl to be able to protect herself when I'm not around."

After practicing with a few times at the range, I began to appreciate having it around. I quickly attached to my holster, grabbed several clips, then headed toward the door. The nearest grocery store was running low on supplies...It seemed everyone was filling their carts with as many canned goods as possible just in case this infection problem was the real deal.

I just needed a few things, so I grabbed a basket and proceed down the nearest aisle. The first item on my list was soup and I began looking for my favorite brand.

That is when I saw her.

At first she had only a slight cough. Quiet, and hardly noticeable from where I was standing.

Then, it began to escalate into loud hack and the woman began gasping between breaths. I turned to ask her if she was alright, and before I could she bent over and began retching right onto the floor.

I pulled my hand up in disgust, then started to advance toward her to offer my help. Suddenly, the woman stopped and her head shot up and her eyes locked with mine.

Deep black orbs stared back at me; the last of the vomit still on the woman's face. I immediately halted, something was definitely wrong. The woman's pale hands rose and she let out a blood-curdling scream that sounded anything but human. Before I even had time to react, she began to charge me. With inhuman strength the monster pinned me to the floor and I grasped its wrists in attempt to keep it from clawing at me. I let out a scream and kicked upwards and the monster wailed and tried to bite my hands.

I hear the crack of a gun and suddenly the creature above me goes limp, crashing down onto my body. Blood was everywhere as I roll the dead carcass off of myself, shuddering as I pull myself up off the floor.

"Are you alright?" A gravelly voiced called to me.

I looked up and gazed at my savior: he was an older man with green beret and a matching green outfit. The bearded man began to put away the used pistol and pulled out a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I mumbled back as I attempted to remove the bits of brain and blood off of my face.

"Good. Because we need to get moving." The man barked. "Grab whatever you can carry and stuff it in this bag."

He tossed a large backpack in front of me, and I hastily began to pile whatever cans were still left on the shelves into the bag. When the it was full the man zipped it quickly and motion for me to walk behind him. We both headed towards the door, blatantly skipping the checkout. Suddenly, someone sprinted in front of us with his arms spread wide.

"And what do you two think you're doing?! There may be virus going around but that doesn't mean you can walk walk off with a bunch of food!" The man with a red tie and a white shirt yelled at us.

Before we could even respond, a loud screech erupted from the left of us and another black-eyed monster was running toward us. Before I could even scream the older gentleman pulled out his pistol and fired twice. The creature immediately stumbled and fell with a sickening sound. The older man turned his gaze from our dead attacker and looked at the white shirt clad individual in front of us.

"...You were saying?" The older man said around the cigarette.

"Um…." stammered the other man "Actually I think I'll be safer with the two of you."

I quickly smiled, and our savior pushed on with a grunt and the two of us followed.


	3. The First Night

**The Next Chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I'm finally done assembling the team and now I can move onto the more exciting pieces I have planned out for this story. Please comment if you have any suggestions :)**

Out in the streets, the infection had finally broke out and the creatures were dotting the roadways. I gulped and slowly pulled out my pistol and switched off the safety. The older man spotted my weapon and eyed it.

"Glad you've got something to defend yourself. But we are going to need something with some more kick. There is a gun store a few blocks down…. I say we head there."

Both me and the other man nodded in agreement. Then, we began picking our way down the streets carefully. Cars left and right had been stranded on the road, some people heading indoors to escape the sudden outbreak. We crept along cautiously and I broke the silence by talking to the older gentleman.

"Thank you for saving us back there, that could have only ended badly. I'm Zoey by the way."

The old man glanced backwards for only a second and said: "Was nothing. I'm Bill."

I smiled back, I was happy Bill had some sort of plan… I sure didn't have one right now. As the three of us picked our way through the streets I tried to ignore the sticky goo that was plastered to my jacket. What the hell had just happened?! I immediately tried to silence all the million questions rolling through my head. I needed to make it to the next area before I could sort out what was happening.

I heard the white shirt man clear his throat and say "I'm Louis. I can't believe I'm doing this… I can't imagine being able to keep my job as the manager after this. If there is any job to return to…" He trailed off.

I tried to ignore his last comment and pushed on with Bill in the lead.

Bill shot two infected before I could even lift my pistol. A little part of me didn't want to shoot the gun, but a sickening feeling covered me as I realized I would need use it in order to survive.

We quickly found the gun shop and pushed our way into the darker store cautiously. Suddenly, we heard the click of a reloading shotgun.

"Well what do we have here? Hmmm?"

A leather clad figure stepped out of the shadows wielding a battered shotgun. A smirk played over his face as he gave us a once over, pausing shorty on me.

"Look. We don't want any trouble. We just need some weapons and possibly a place to rest for the night, thats all." Bill said sternly.

The man eyed us coldly for a moment, then quickly shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Just don't take too much. Theres nothing more useful than guns for a god damn vampire breakout."

And with that the man stalked back further back into the store, and then through a creaky back door.

After a short pause, I turned to Bill and brought my voice to a whisper "Do you think we can trust him to leave us alone?"

Bill turned his head and cast a long look at the back door. "I'm not sure. We each take watch tonight, just in case."

Both Louis and I agreed, and then we began picking through the plethora of weapons behind the counter. We found a stairway up into a little storage room and Bill claimed it as our sleeping quarters for the night. We each carried up several guns and many boxes of ammunition before setting in for the evening.

Glancing around I realized there would barely be enough room for the three of us, but it would do. Bill clicked his tongue behind me and I turned to face him.

"Will chicken soup do?" He said while holding the canned good he retrieved from the backpack.

"Yup!" I said back, and I was STARVING. I sat down hungrily and consumed the cold can soup with gusto after opening it with an Bill's pocket knife. After we were done with our makeshift meal, I quickly realized that I also needed to use the bathroom.

"Um… Is there a bathroom here?" I said shyly.

Bill looked up and shrugged. "Maybe, ask the guy downstairs."

Dang it… Anything but that. However, I really needed to go. I got up and stretched then headed down the stairs.

"... Hello?" I called out into the darkened room. A light flickered around the battered door, so I entered in cautiously. The unknown man was dozing and propped against the wall facing a TV. My eyes locked onto the glowing screen, desperately praying for some sort of answer for all of this madness. A haggard reporter stood in front of a giant board showing different locations across the state. "Officials have stated that this infection is worse than we could have ever predicted. Evacuation sites have been posted throughout the area, and everyone who is not infected is STRONGLY encouraged to head to these locations as soon as possible." A giant list then popped up on the screen, and my eyes quickly darted across the list of evacuation sites looking for any recognizable or close places. MERCY HOSPITAL flashed by in red letters, and my heart leapt with excitement. It was not far from here, I had been there only last month for an appendectomy. I began mapping out the quickest route when a voice broke me from my concentration.

"What are you doing here?" the man said gruffly.

I jumped at the voice, then looked directly at him then said "Is there a bathroom?"

After a short pause the stranger gestured to the door on the opposite wall. I grunted my thanks then proceeded to the room. Afterwards, I exited the room and the stranger had fallen asleep again. I moved out of the door, up the stairs, and collapsed into a broken heap on the floor.

"So, who is going to take watch first?" Bill questioned the group.

I moaned in agony, and Louis chuckled.

"Aw come on Zoey, it will be fun!" Louis joked.

I rolled over to face him and gave Louis the death glare. He responded by putting his hands up in surrender, then advanced over to the door with a machine gun in hand.

"That is alright, it will give me time to figure out how to work this thing anyway." Louis said pointing at the gun. "I'll wake you up next, ok Zoey?"

But I was already fast asleep, lost in the dreams of a safer, lovelier world.

Louis' soft shakes awoke me and I jumped up startled.

"Woah girl. It's alright. It's your turn for watch." He gestured to the door. "So far its been quiet, that one guy has left us alone so far. Wake Bill up in a couple of hours, ok?"

I grumbled and proceeded to prop myself again the doorway. Louis quickly fell asleep on some cardboard boxes on the left side of the room, and Bill was snoring loudly on the floor close by. I fussed with the small flashlight Louis had left for me for a little awhile, trying to keep occupied so I wouldn't fall asleep. Waves of emotions began hitting me as I thought about what had happened to me so far. _Was my family alright? Would I even make it to them safely? And who are these people I'm traveling with?_ All these thoughts filled my head… I pulled my knees to my chest and began letting the tears fall. _Maybe everyone was safe. Maybe we could make it to Mercy Hospital no problem. Maybe this was all a huge nightmare, and I will just wake up. _I sniffed quietly and wiped at my eyes with my sleeve. My thoughts were cut short when suddenly several loud crashes ensued downstairs. I bolted upright and stopped breathing, something was down there. I heard the roar of the shotgun again and again then screams abruptly echoed up the stairs.

"Someone HELP ME!"

I shot up with eyes open wide. I charged down the stairs with my shotgun and tiny flashlight in hand, completely unsure about what I was going to do.


	4. I Owe You One

**Next installment! Hope you guys enjoy. I've already got the next chapters written, I just need to tweak them a bit. Check back soon for the rest of them :) **

I whipped around the corner as I came crashing down the stairs, gun loaded and ready. I could hear the man thrashing and yelling inside the back room as I ran in its direction. I rammed the door in and pulled my gun up in anticipation. However, nothing could have prepared me for the sight.

A large infected being with a blue hood clawed at the helpless man, blood already covering its massive, demonic fingers. I was immediately stunned by the situation and stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do.

"SHOOT IT! God damn it girl just SHOOT IT!" The man screamed, forcing me to snap into action. I pulled the shotgun up and lined the barrel to the screaming creature's head. CRACK! The creature instantaneously ceased it's attack and crumpled onto the bleeding man's body.

I took a deep, shaky breath and advanced over to the scene quickly. Instantly, the man shot up and pushed the beast off of himself and uttered a stream of curses.

"Shit, what the fuck was that?! It just about ripped my head off!" He said between gasps. Suddenly, a glazed look covered his eyes and he slumped against the blood stain wall and looked down at his bleeding chest.

"Ahhh.." I said shakily, " how badly are you hurt?" I said I ducked next to him to assess the wounds.

The leather-clad stranger just grunted, obviously in pain. "There are some bandages in that red kit in my supplies, maybe you can fix me up." he said with gritted teeth. I stood up and pushed through a pile of food and clothes looking for the kit. I quickly spotted it and snatched it up, undid the zipper, and unpacked the life-saving supplies. My mother had been a nurse and taught me a few things before I left for college. I silently thanked her wherever she was for the life-saving skills she had bestowed me. I turned back to the stranger with the bandages and disinfectant and took a shaky breath.

The blood had not soaked completely through the man's shirt, but the creature had sliced away leaving large gashes. I placed my supplies next to myself and locked eyes with the damaged man.

"We need to get your shirt off, and then add the disinfectant."

The man grunted and I assisted him with removing his shirt exposing skin, blood, and superficial cuts. I wiped away a majority of the blood and poured the disinfectant on the wounds. The man hissed loudly with pain, and slammed his fist into the wall. Quickly, I began wrapping up his tattooed abdomen with the bright white gauze. "Ok, were almost done. Sorry this hurts so much." I said as I slowly bandaged the bleeding areas. After taping the last bit of gauze into place I helped the man back into the vest slowly. He let out a sigh of relief and then I exhaustedly sat next to him.

We sat there for a few minutes, my flashlight and the flicker from the TV being our only light. He stare intensely at the mangled corpse of his attacker, and I tilted my head back against the wall and tried to slowly my pounding heart rate.

"Thank you."

I opened my eyes and turned towards him.

"... I would have been dead back there without your help. And you didn't do such a shitty job fixin' me up either. I guess I owe ya one."

I smiled at the comment, and before I could say anything he held out his hand to shake mine.

"Names Francis."

I looked first at his face, then his hand. I grasped it tightly and said "Zoey."

His hands were rough and calloused, but the warmth of the handshake was soothing. My mind had been racing for the last several days, but for the first time I felt a sense of peace and stillness with the familiar gesture. I was quietly enjoying the moment when the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Francis broke the contact and I reluctantly let my arm fall to my side.

Immediately, the door burst open and Louis and Bill spilled into the room guns poised.

"Zoey! Are you alright?! We heard yelling and gun shots." Bill questioned.

Francis smirked and looked up. "A bit late, don't ya think?" Gesturing to the decapitated monster sprawled out on the floor. Bill's face deepened into a furrow and glared at Francis.

"Yes, we are fine. Francis here got attacked by, whatever that was." My eyes shot to the body. "But I bandaged him up so he should be alright." I said quickly before the men could start fighting. Louis ducked down and examined the bandages, then nodded.

"Looks good. Sadly, he might live." Louis said straight-faced.

Now it was Francis' turn to frown, and I could help but laugh. Bill looked the room up and down, and then back at Francis.

"Well, since it doesn't look like he is going anywhere, I guess we shall stay here the remainder of the night. I will take first watch." Bill said.

I nodded, and then grabbed one of the two sleeping bags Francis' had used for a bed. I spread out the bag the farthest from the dead monster and then collapsed, not even caring where the others were sleeping.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Bill aroused me from my deep sleep with a sharp shake. I lifted my head sleepily and asked "Yes?"<p>

"Zoey, its time to get up. We need to make a plan for the day." Bill said quietly.

I pulled myself up sleepily and walked over to where Louis was eating breakfast. Francis was also up, devouring several granola bars slowly in one of the corners. Louis handed me a can of cold soup that I consumed nonchalantly. I eyed Francis. He still looked slightly in pain, but the wounds must not have been as deep as I thought because there was hardly any blood staining the gauze. I breathed a sigh of relief… I didn't want anyone dying on me.

"So." Bill said as he sat next to me. "I was thinking we could head down Meadowbrooke street, more toward the highway. I would guess the further we get away from the city the better."

My mind buzzed with what I had heard last night on the news. The evacuation site was not that far away, and the closer the better.

"You know, I heard last night that they are evacuating from Mercy Hospital. It isn't that far, and we could drive there even!" I said with excitement.

Bill looked at me quizzically, pondering what I said. "Actually… That isn't such a bad idea.'

The man stood up. "Ok, at noon we leave for the hospital." Bill turned towards Francis. " You can join us, we could always use another set of hands."

Francis glanced up at the man then back down to his bandaged abdomen. I quietly held me breathe, silently hoping for a yes.

"Well... I'm not getting far by myself with these wounds. Hell, I'll join."

Bill nodded. "It's settled, lets get ready."

My heart fluttered quickly at the thought. Hell! We could actually get out of this shit-hole. I smiled at the thought, then got up and assembled all of my equipment.

* * *

><p>Noon came quickly, and the four of us stepped out of the gun store. The metal on our weapons gleamed in the sunlight as we gazed out onto the street. A moment passed before we set off in the direction of Mercy Hospital, determined to escape this nightmare of an Apocalypse.<p> 


End file.
